Rainy Afternoon
by midori-thumb
Summary: Tai and Sora walk home from school together in the rain. Oneshot


disclaimer:i do not own any of the characters from digimon or any of that other stuff. also, i'm really sorry if you don't like this story.i know how it feels to read one that makes you mad and causes great feelings of dislike. 

- midori-thumb

* * *

Rainy Afternoon

The air was chilly as the autumn rain fell. It had started during the last class of the day. Sora Takenouchi had been running late that morning, and as a result forgot to wear her school jacket or even think about grabbing an umbrella. So she was left unprepared for the sudden change in weather.

On her way home, she had stopped under an overhang, hoping to wait out the rain. She stood holding her arms, trying to keep warm, with her bag still in hand, as she peered up at the sky. She was hoping to notice a change in the rainfall. But something else caught the corner of her eye. She looked down the street at the approaching figure.

Aboy was walking down the street, keeping dry with an umbrella. He was tall, and fit, with a mass of brown hair on his head, that matched the color of his eyes. Tai Yagami was coming her way. He was grinning at her.

She had to smile at him.

_"He's too cute not to smile at," _she thought to herself.

A slight blush spread across her face at the sudden thought. Sora had noticed that the way she felt toward her childhood friend had been changing for quite some time. It was getting a little awkward for her, since he made no indication that he might feel the same way. Oh well, she was content to just be his closest friend. For now any way.

"Hey, Sora. Are you waiting out the rain?"

Tai folded up his umbrella as he walked up to stand next to her under the overhang. Sora watched him closely, as he shook it out a bit. When he had finished, he turned to her and grinned once again. Making her blush slightly.

"Yes," she answered, "but it doesn't seem to be letting up."

She looked at the sky again, and tried to quickly shake away her blush. Tai watched her, slight daze on his face. His eyes moved slowly across the profile of her face. He was shaken from his daze when Sora looked back at him. He quickly collected himself.

"Let me walk you home. If you don't mind," Tai asked.

"Thank you, but I don't want to keep your family waiting for you, or make them worry," she said as she absentmindedly rubbed her arms.

Tai noticed, and took off his jacket. He draped it over Sora's shoulder's as she began to protest.

"But you'll be cold-" she began, and she started to take off his jacket.

Tai stopped her by placing his hands over hers, gently resting both their hands on her shoulders. They stood like that, looking at each other. Sora looked down, breaking their gaze, her cheeks becoming flushed. He removed his hands abruptly.

"I'll be fine, Sora. I've got a sweater on, and you only have that flimsy thing on," he said, looking at her long-sleeved shirt, which was made of a rather thin material. Sora looked up at him. He was looking off to the side, but she saw a faint shade of pink in his cheeks. She smiled at him, but blushed herself. He looked back and had to grin at her.

"Well," Tai opened his umbrella, "let's get going, shall we?" He stepped out into the rain, under the umbrella's protection. Tai looked back at her.

"But Tai, don't you have-," she began to protest.

"Don't worry. I don't have anything to do this afternoon, so I won't be late for anything. Besides I want to take my best friend home," he explained to her, hoping she'd stop worrying. She blushed slightly.

He took her bag in his other free hand, at which Sora began to raise a slight protest about too. She was quickly silenced by Tai, as he put his finger to her lips.

Sora blinked in surprise, and flushed again. Tai lowered his finger from her lips.

She quietly stepped out from under the overhang, as Tai offered his hand. She took it. They had to walk close together for the both of them to fit under the umbrella. Tai still held her hand as they began to walk. Sora couldn't help but notice how warm his touch was, itspread throughout her body.She didn't even need the jacket. She flushed again as she thought of it. Tai glanced down at her and smiled.

They were walking through the park by Sora's house now. Raindrops slid off leaves of the trees and the flower petals. They were both silent as they walked down the path. Tai looked down as he felt Sora brush up against him. They walked a little farther before he spoke.

"Sora?" he came to a stop in front of a bench, and she did as well. He let her hand slip out of his own. They stood facing one another underneath the umbrella. She glanced at his face, his expression was serious, and he looked slightly nervous. He stood in front of her, looking at the ground.

"Sora . . . I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now," he looked at her, meeting her eyes.

"I didn't at first because I didn't know how you'd react, but . . . I _have_ to tell you," he persisted.

His eyes were determined and intense as he looked into hers, and she looked right back into his. Her own were filled with bewilderment. He held her gaze, and she couldn't look away. Not from _those_ beautiful brown eyes, which held some new light now, that Sora had never seen in them before.

"I like you, Sora," he said. Tai smiled and chuckled as he shook his head, looking down.

"No, Sora," he continued, smiling still. He lifted his head, and caught her eyes again with his.

"Sora . . . I _love_ you," he held her gaze the whole time. Sora flushed all over.

Tai took his free hand and stroked her hair. He movedhis handto her face, and gently held her chin.

Sora was shaking nervously, her eyes wide with shock. Tai leaned in and kissed her on her forehead. She closed her eyes as he did so.

Sora felt a jolt go through her as she then felt his kiss move to her cheek. She opened her eyes as he pulled away.Hemet her eyes once again. He still held her head in his hand. Tai smiled at her as her expression became less surprised. He leaned in towards her, and she found herself doing the same, as he pulled her into a gentle kiss.

At first her eyes became slightly wide from shock and delight, she couldn't believe what was happening. But soon her eyelids quickly collapsed as he pulled her deeper in. His warmth floodedthrough her body and burned in her veins,yet she still had goose bumps.

He broke the kiss off slowly, gazing in to her eyes as he continued to hold her chin gently. A moment passed by before he let go of her. He smiled as she stared back blankly, blushing all over. He placed her bag and the umbrella into her hands. Tai smiled at her before he turned to go.

"Have a good evening, Sora," he smiled once again and walked out into the rain. She stood there, frozen as she watched him walk off.

She gently brushed her fingers against her lips in disbelief. She could still feel the warmth that was recently upon them. Realization dawned on her.

She ran after him, dropping the umbrella and her bag as she went.

"Taichi Yagami!" she yelled after him. He stopped to turn around, and found Sora charging at him. His eyes widened with shock, when he noticed that she wasn't slowing her pace as she came closer to him.

She ran right into him, grabbing him as he reached out to catch her. They both fell to the wet muddy ground. Sora had landed onTai's left arm, and Tai landed flat on his back.

"Sora, what- " he began as he tried to pull himself up. He was stopped short as Sora kissed him. He was caught of guard at first, but quickly realized his situation. Tai kissed her back, and found himself pulling her closer to him. But she quickly broke off the kiss, much to his dismay.

Sora straightened herself out as she sat up on top of Tai's lap. Tai watched her, slightly confused, as he leaned back on his hands. She looked at him, which he looked back, perplexed.

"You know you can't just go around kissing girls, Yagami," Sora began. "You might end up getting slapped. Especially if you don't know how they feel about you," she finished.

"But you just tackled _me_ with a kiss," he said defending himself.

"That's different, you just told me that you lov-" she stopped suddenly as a bright red blush broke out across her face. He smiled as he watched this realization hit her again.

"You had no idea about my feelings. Since I love you too, it's alright if-," she continued after regaining her composure.

"If you do this," Tai finished as he leaned in toward her, and pulled her into another kiss. She instantly melted in his arms. Tai slowly let her go, resting his eyes on her. She looked back at him.

"I like kissing you," he admitted with a grin.

She smiled at him, "I do too."

They just sat and looked at each other. Sora then began to look slightly confused.

"Isn't this all a little fast?" Sora asked. "This morning I didn't even know how you felt about me, and now we're kissing each other."

"Maybe, but I've had these feelings for you for so long . . . I couldn't keep them hidden any longer and . . . they just sort of exploded inside me, I guess," he looked at her and gave her a crooked smile. She smiled back at him.

"You're right," she said, "I was too afraid to tell you."

"Well, we both feel the same way about each other," Tai said in a final kind of way. They looked at each other.

"Now what?" he asked. They thought for a moment before Sora answered.

"This," she said cheerfully. She leaned into him again as he wrapped his arms around her. They sat in the mud and kissed, as theycontinued to getsoaked to the bone by the falling rain.

The End

* * *

i hope you enjoyed it. this is my first fan fiction, and i won't beg for reviews but you may leave them if you wish. this story was originally a chapter from one of my own storylines.i tweaked it a little to try and fit my character's personalities to Tai's and Sora's.i might not have done a great job, it's been a while since i've seen Digimon.

thanks for reading!

- midori-thumb


End file.
